DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The primary goal of the T32 training grant in the Department of Urology of the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is to produce academic urological oncologists. The Department has an excellent record of producing young physician-scientists with positions of responsibility in major academic programs in the United States. In addition, the Department has developed high quality research scientists who have continued in urologic investigation. The program is committed to provide research opportunities to individuals of underrepresented minorities. T h e mentors in this training grant(physician-scientists and research scientists with active research laboratories supported by external peer- reviewed funding) are committed to a high quality research experience focused on urologic cancer. A broad range of opportunities is available in tumor biology, oncogene and tumor suppressor gene modulation, chemoprevention, signal transduction, and other cancer-related research areas. The laboratory experience is supplemented by numerous other educational opportunities. Training is primarily offered to physicians who have completed a urological residency and are committed to a career in academic urology and three years of training (2 years of laboratory research supported by the training grant and 1 year of clinical training). An additional training opportunity is a post- doctoral fellowship consisting of two years of research. The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center vigorously promotes a core mission of excellence in research, education, and patient care. The T32 training grant makes this stimulating academic environment available to aspiring physicians and scientists and provides a framework for their development into leaders in academic urologic oncology.